Magical Fireworks!
by LozzaBlueBell x
Summary: Merlin agrees to set up the perfect New Year's performance for the King and Queen of Camelot. So, with a load of colourful lights (and animals), will everybody get their special day? With Gwen and Arthur together, will Merlin be alone? Or will a certain young dragon return to her master for the night? *New Year Special! One-shot! Lot's of extreme cuteness! Perfect for everyone!*


_Firstly, Happy New Year! I got the inspiration to write this fic when I was watching the fireworks live from London on BBC One just over an hour ago, so... I worked on it _for... one hour exactly, lol! _I hope you enjoy and please review! x_

* * *

_**Magical Fireworks!**_

"It's time!" Merlin said, leaning on the door of one of the council chambers. Arthur and Gwen shared a loving look, before they hastily stood up – forgetting to be polite and all that nonsense – and hurried through the corridors, with Merlin right behind them, until they reached the courtyard. Druids were all knelt in a circle in the courtyard, chanting lightly. Five more minutes and Merlin's promise would come true; he promised that a display of lights would be shown in the courtyard when the great bell signaled that it was finally New Year's Day.

"So, what's going to happen?" Gwen asked eagerly.

"We're going to have to go to the tallest tower," Merlin said. "Wait here."

Merlin walked over to the circle and the druid's all stood and bowed their heads in respect. He whispered to them "... make sure... right on the great bell... give it... all you... got..."

Merlin then grabbed hold of Gwen's hand, Gwen held onto Arthur's, and they all charged off to the tallest tower. Merlin, Arthur and Gwen all wrapped their cloaks further around their bodies as a large gust of wind hit them all in the face as they stepped out into the icy night of... nearly January.

"One minute to go!" Gwaine shouted drunkenly from the courtyard.

"No, it's two," Leon corrected, a smile on his lips; trust him to be extra drunk on New Years. He probably wouldn't remember any of this, though by the mischievous grin on Merlin's face, he probably would want to.

"Now it's one minute to go!" Gwaine shouted again a few seconds later.

The three on the tower all walked over to the wall and rested their hands on the wall, smiling down into the courtyard. Merlin smiled as the druid's started to chant louder, as the signal was sent. Thirty seconds to go! They all rose slowly, sixty hands all linked together, with thirty pairs of golden eyes now looking up into the sky.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" Suddenly, everyone's head shot up as a light whizzed past them and straight up into the sky. One after another, red, gold and silver lights whizzed up into the air and exploded, showering them all in colourful glitter.

"Wow!" Gwaine shouted, watching sparks fly into his mug of mead; he still swallowed it. "Wow..." he murmured, before downing the lot. "_That _is some nice stuff," he laughed. Merlin rolled his eyes, of course magic would taste good to Gwaine. He watched as light after light exploded in the sky, and sighed when Arthur wrapped his arms around Gwen's waist and kissed her on the head gently.

"Wait for it..." Merlin said, making them pause. They furrowed their eyebrows and Merlin waved his hand down to the druids. They all stopped their chanting, much to Gwaine's disappointment, before they all knelt down and, suddenly, a mighty roar exploded from the middle of the ring. A huge red light shot up into the sky, and exploded, revealing a moving picture of a golden dragon. Gwaine fell over in his excitement.

"Woooooow!" Gwaine yelled, shooting his arms and legs up into the sky, before getting up and jumping up and down like a small, energetic child.

Gwen sighed, and turned around, giving Arthur a soft, tender kiss, before she turned around and pecked Merlin on the cheek kindly. "This is wonderful!" she said, and watched as the druid's scattered.

"Oh..." Merlin sighed, a soft smile on his face. "That's still not all..."

"What?" Gwen asked excitedly.

Merlin looked down to the courtyard and signaled for the last of the performance to be displayed.

Kalem, a High Priest, and one of Merlin's closest friend's, caught the signal and gestured for all the druid's to take their places. He took a deep breath, and literally legged it, is cloak swishing wildly behind him. He tapped each of the druid's on the shoulder, one by one, as he ran a full circle round the whole courtyard. He sent a shock of magic into all of them, who, in turn, lit the end of some mini catapults.

One by one, red, gold, green, blue, purple and pink lights shot into the air and exploded into different animals. Gwen gasped as a pink rabbit nuzzled her hand, and Arthur laughed as a blue and green dog woofed and actually peed on Gwaine's boots!

Nearby, Morgana and Aithusa stopped. She furrowed her brows at the lights coming from Camelot's castle and frowned when she realised it was Merlin doing magic again. She sighed, wishing she could be having this much fun. Aithusa whined, and flew off. Morgana called her back, but she kept going on, traveling to her master in Camelot.

Merlin gasped as Aithusa came into view. "Aithusa!" he exclaimed in surprise. She landed lightly on the tower and Merlin stroked her head fondly. Gwen smiled and kissed Arthur once again, the lights still shooting into the air. A horse whinnied as it whizzed around them.

"Best New Years _ever!_" everyone sighed.

* * *

**Now, I know they didn't actual celebrate New Year's Day, but... just for the sake of the celebration, I had to write this story! Was it good, anyway? I had this idea months ago, and only just remembered it at exactly 12am! It may have been small, by the way, but... please tell me if you liked it x  
**


End file.
